


My Dhampir

by abexz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU Vampire Academy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Badboy! Louis, Badboy! Niall, Depression, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Moroi/Dhampir Relationship, Pining, Prince Niall, Recreational Drug Use, Shy Liam, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abexz/pseuds/abexz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many names for what they, but one thing in common, they all strike fear into your heart.</p>
<p>But every thing you know about vampires is a lie... well atleast almost everything is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Day by day the beauty of darkness<br/>all around multiplies and blooms <br/>into a flower of treasure by which I fill<br/>my trove at the time when I hate to see<br/>the day light and love to pass my time <br/>under spell of bitter rapture and swim<br/>with delight when, without sound I weep<br/>in ecstasy I recall your cold face when I see <br/>emptiness engulfs me and nothing I get to fill my void <br/>but this lovely darkness and your shrug silently to ruminate. - Abdul Wahab</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Royals

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is an old work I started a while ago, but it wasnt on here, so if it gets enough hits, some kudos and maybe even a few comments ;) I'll post the next chapter. I want to make my Uploads weekly seeming im on a six week break! But I have a few Pre-Written so I'll post those sooner!

People stared as the boy walked through the corridors of Saint Vladamir's Academy, they stared with fear in their eyes, curiosity, awe and a slither of attraction.

The boy walked with a authoritative presence about himself, letting all those around him know, he is in charge. He had bleach blonde hair with dark brown roots that managed to look godly on him, his hair was tousled into a quiff that made the boy look taller than he was. He was wearing black jeans that wrapped around his legs tightly, a black Chanel shirt which hugged his almost petite torso. On top was an oversized camo jacket that was unzipped flowed in the slight gust he walked against. His eyes where a deep ocean blue that you feel you could drown in if you looked to long, he had a boyish face, with skin that looked like porcelain with a specks of freckles sparsely placed on his face. Adorned with a slight pink in his cheeks that never seemed to go away. A silver stud in the middle above his upper lips shone, it was a piercing commonly known as a Medusa, he also had the nape of his neck pierced with two black gems and a few other piercings in more private areas.

An elderly lady sitting behind a reception desk with grey hair and a burgundy skirt suit jumped and let out a slight squeak as the large ornate doors where launched open by two tall, muscular men wearing all black. 

"Headmistress Kirova will be right with you Prince Horan." the grey lady said with a shake in her voice.

"Yes, yes." The blonde ill-temperedly retorted. "Shes wasting my time, the least she could do is be ON time." "Oh Niall Horan, how pleased i am that you actually decided to treat us with your presence." a sarcastic female voice sounded with what sounded like a Russian accent as her heels echoed through the tiled reception. "come." The woman ordered with a stern look.

Niall followed behind her lazily with a slight eye roll, they walked down a short hallway with a high ceiling and columns at each four corners of the room. the floor had soft lush red carpet and walls painted beige with paintings all over them of past headmasters and headmistresses.

Walking into what Niall recognized as Kirova's office, it was filled with bookcases on all walls, a large mahogany desk. "Sit." Kirova stated, knowing Niall would comply. Niall threw himself onto a big antique looking regal leather couch, laying on his back with his hands behind his head and his feet upon the chair arm. "So Ellen, what am I here for?" Niall lazily said whilst looking up at the candle chandelier that hang above him.

"Niall, I do not care if you are a prince of Horan you WILL address me as your headmistress, do I make myself clear?" Kirova's voice gradually got louder until she had yelled at the end. Niall decided perhaps being kicked out from the academy on the first day back from summer holidays was a bad idea. He shot up sitting to show Kirova he respected her authority, something he never did for his school mates.

Headmistress Kirova sighed with relief that the boy who had a, lets say colorful school record had decided he would listen to her. "Alright, I'm going to keep this short and get straight to the point. I will not tolerate you skipping ANY classes this term, let alone the rest of your education, you are an intelligent young man, who makes VERY stupid decisions. Also, try to keep your hands to yourself, we've caught you numerous times with your lips on numerous people Moroi and Dhampir alike." Niall mentally laughed at the mention of "numerous PEOPLE." Niall, was what you could call, sexually ambiguous, although he'd never actually had sex, but he'd never tell anyone that, except his best friend Harry Styles another moroi boy, although he was not part of a royal bloodline Niall was very close to the boy, but nothing more than friendly. Niall just enjoyed kissing people, he liked the way they lusted for him and wanted more, he enjoyed the squirming and stifled whimpers as he left hickeys on their skin, but he never did anything more. In fact the boy had never had a girlfriend or boyfriend, even though PLENTY of people would be more than willing to, he just never felt anything for them, plus he was young, he enjoyed his freedom.

"Niall you're 17 which means you have this year and next until you've completed your education here at Saint Vladamir's, you have a reputation to uphold, remember, you could one day be king!" the headmistress said with sincerity, even though Niall was an extreme hassle, she had hopes for the young boy.

"Yeaaaaaah, i'll pass on the whole king thing headmistress. But, I will attend classes, no promises on the making out thing though." Niall said in a slow, bored tone with a cheeky smirk and wink at the end of his sentence

Kirova shook her head but had to smile at the buys humour, "is that all? I wanna go to Harry." she heard Niall as nicely, surprised she stuttered her words "u-uh yeah, yeah go, leave."

Niall was off before Kirova could manage to get out her sentence, he ran back out the reception and into a courtyard with thick green grass, trimmed to even perfection, a small classical water fountain lay in the middle of the courtyard, surrounded by a stone footpath. Niall scanned the wooden benches on the outside of the courtyard to find his target, his eyes widened as he locked on, sprinting forwards and fast he jumped and tackled the boy to the ground. "HARRY!" Niall screamed with a giant smile on his face. The two boys landed on the soft grass still earning an "oohhf" from harry as he hit the ground. He recognised that voice, "NIALL YOU SHIT WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?" He yelled whilst laughing. Harry looked up at the sky scattered with stars and the cresent moon glowing. This was a vampires day, whilst Moroi wouldn't burst into flames, nor would they sparkle in the sunlight, it still irritated them.

"Cause I missed you arsehole!" Niall jumped up and offered Harry a hand up, pulling harry up and sitting on the bench he had just tackled him off of. "missed ya too, you're still a shit though." Harry smiled. "Alright what'd you do? how was summer? hook up with anyone?" Niall blabbered, his summer had been boring, hanging at his parents extravagant house doing nothing much he'd hoped Harry might have done something interesting. "Well, I went to royal court with mum, did some study, played video games and NO i didn't hook up with anyone." Harry had blushed slightly, looking up at what he'd been concentrating on before Niall had tackled him out of day dreaming. His eyes fell on a boy, but not just any boy, Louis Tomlinson. Harry studied everything about the boy standing across the courtyard talking to his friends. Louis was in a cornflour hoodie and tight fitting shorts, showing off his toned and tanned legs and the butt of Harry's dreams. Harry then looked at the boy he had tousled feathered hair that was like caramel, his blue grey eyes where piercing and made Harry's breath hitch every time he looked at him. The boy had caught Harry's gaze and looked him right in the eyes, Harry stiffened, he'd been caught FUCK! Harry's heartbeat began to pick up until Louis had simply smiled softly and invitingly to Harry before turning around and continuing talking to his group of friends. Harry sighed with relief and a hint of happiness that he'd been smiled at by the boy he had been crushing hard on for the last six months. "Harry? HARRRRRRRYYY? HARRY!?" Niall had to yell to snap Harry out of his daze, at the same time attracting stares from everyone else. "oh, OHHHHHHHHHHHHH. You cheeky bugger! You want Louis tomlinson dont you!" Niall beamed excitedly. "SHUT up." Harry growled looking around to making sure no one had heard. "I never expected you to jump on the Dhampir train! You should talk to him!"

Dhampir where half Moroi half Human, they ranged from tall to short and toned to muscular, whilst the Moroi where generally tall slender being, with the exception of a few, including Niall, he was quite short. Dhampir where the sworn protectors of Moroi, the mantra being "They come first.". Dhampir had advantages, due to their mix of human and vampire blood, they where speedy and strong and their eyesight whilst not as good as full blood Moroi, was still strong in the dark.

Harry groaned at Niall's comments "I have a crush on him, that doesn't mean I want to bang his brains out." "Yet" Niall giggle. Harry noticed that the boy he'd been swooning over was now approaching him with a smile on his face, Harry quickly turned to Niall muttering the words "Not a word." Niall made a zip motion to his lips and wiggled his eyebrows at Harry.  
"Hey," The caramel haired boy said smiling at harry "I'm Louis Tomlinson and you're Harry Styles, right?" "uh um y-yeah, Harry, Nice to meet you." Harry stuck out his hand to shake Louis.  
"oooh so formal." Louis teased shaking Harry's hand and giving him a wink "I however do not need an introduction to your friend Niall." Louis said laughing.  
Niall had a bit of a reputation for being a "bad boy" He liked to party, snog, cause trouble, drink, smoke weed and he often liked to scare other Moroi and Dhampir.  
"We have history together yeah? we should sit next to each other sometime, get to know each other, if you'd like?" Louis politely questioned Harry  
Harry's eyes widened and he had to do everything in his power not to gasp "uh yeah, sure sounds good!" He smiled awkwardly and nervously to Louis. "Awesome! Here's my number, I gotta go!" Louis said excitedly whilst handing Harry a piece of paper and running off in the direction his friends where walking, Harry all the time watching his butt."  
"YOURE INNNNN!!!!" Niall yelled happily whilst shaking his friend. "You used compulsion didnt you!?" Harry seemed angry "Nope, not a big, promise!" Niall defended quickly.  
"Well, he only wants to hang..." Harry tried to seem like he didn't care although inside he was giggling and jumping around about the boy simply talking to him let alone giving him his number!

Niall jumped up "welp, we might as well go to the dorms! nothing else to do!" Harry followed suit, walking through the corridors of the academy they boys talked about not looking forward to school work but looking forward to the parties. Then suddenly "ooohf." Niall was knocked to the ground and the one guilty of it looked at him shock and fear running through him. "oh my, i'm so so so sorry Niall, I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm so sorry." The boy said his voice shaking while he knelt down to help Niall up.  
"What the fu-" Niall was about to yell as he looked up to who had knocked him over, A Dhampir, tall and muscular with deep brown puppy dog eyes, but everything about him looked so strong and masculine, but those eyes. Niall swallowed and grabbed the boys arm and was pulled up off the ground. Niall didn't recognize the boy, he was, curious. "s'okay, just dont do it again, whats your name? I don't recognize you." Niall said with softness in his voice, Harry next to him furrowed his brow in confusion, Niall would usually yell someone down for that. "uh, Liam... Liam Payne" He said quietly looking at his feet "Yeah, I usually hang in the library so..." "Oh and okay, uh, see ya." Niall said with curiosity across his face.

He continued to walk with Harry still curious about the boy, they headed into the Moroi boys dorm, The students dorms where separated by Dhampir and Moroi because their sleeping times where a few hours different and then by sex, for obvious reasons.


	2. Mary Jane Ho(e)lland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! MARIJUANA ABUSE!

Niall and Harry walked into their shared dorm room, they managed to have the largest one, partly due to Niall's parents being so persuasive. On Niall's side it was untidy but not disgusting, a few dirty clothes lay on the floor, a selection of shoes thrown in the corner. He had a double bed with a black wooden frame that sat on the ground, for once his bed was made, Paramore posters strewn on the walls. On Harry's side it was much the same except a metal bead frame and various bands posters, Ramones, Nirvana and even The Beatles, his floor was cleaner, much cleaner, in fact it was spotless.

"Good to be home" Niall happily sighed as he walked to his bed. "Oi, Harry." Niall glared at the boy excitedly. Harry knew exactly what he was thinking, he nodded quickly and Niall delved into his bed side table pulling out a bong and a bag of weed. The two boys sat on a brown leather couch facing a wall hung TV, Niall switching it to VH1. 

Soon the boys had smoked plenty and both stared at the ceiling with glazed red eyes and a calm look on their face. Niall turned to harry with a suddenly serious look on his face "whaaaaaat?" Harry asked slowly being a bit cautious about that look. "Do you know that Liam Payne guy?" Niall questioned with a look of curiosity. "mmyeah, seen him in our history and english class, he usually sits in the front corner... whys that?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow at his friend. "Uhh, n-no reason, just curious s'all" Niall looked away from harry trying to hide his true thoughts. "Bullshit, you think he's hot don't you!" harry exclaimed with a knowing smirk on his face. "NO! I, uhhhm, I mean hes pretty good looking, he intrigues me." Niall stuttered "I wonder if he's a good kisser" he said casually. OH SHIT that wasn't supposed to be said outloud.  
"One way to find out, DEVOUR HIMMMMM" Harry yelled jokingly earning loud giggles from both boys.  
"OHOHOHOHHHHH!! I know! you should invite Louis over! You can get to know him" Niall nudged at Harrys side and winked "Plus he might know Liam!" Harry blushed at the thought of seeing Louis in his dorm room already, before he knew it Niall had stolen his phone which had the piece of paper with Louis number with it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING NIALL!?" Harry yelled as Niall ran into the bathroom locking the door behind him. "Forcing you to make a friend" Niall laughed from behind the door already texting Louis 

Harry: Hey Louis, It's Harry, did you want to come hang with Niall and I in out dorm?

Niall decided not to put an x at the end, instead he put Louis in Harrys contacts and put a bunch of hearts after his name, he giggled to himself.

Louis: Oh hey Harry! Yeah sure, uhm i'll be there in 5, which room?

Harry: Upstairs, to your right at the end of the hallway :)

Louis: C u soon!

"Guess whos gonna be here in 5 minutessss" Niall sung as he came out the bathroom with a huge grin on his face. "WHAT!? OH FUCK, DO I LOOK OKAY? IS MY HAIR ALRIGHT? WHAT ABOUT THE SMELL OF WEED!?" Harry began panicing over such a small thing. "You look fiiiiiiiiiiiine and he'll get over it!" Niall assured Harry patting him on the head as Harry walked past him going into the bathroom to make sure his hair looked good.

Niall however decided to slouch onto the couch and watch some TV, He switched channels until he found True Blood. "Now THIS is a vampire show!" he exclaimed. "No sparkling no bullshit, just blood, guts and sex!" Even though Niall's life was nothing like that, although blood was a pretty important part of his and all Morois lives

A light knocking sounded on the door and Harry bounded out the bathroom before Niall could even get up "I got it" he said quickly giving Niall a glare.

Harry opened the door to see that blue eyed angel of a boy standing right infront of him, his mind went blank and he stood silent for a few seconds. "oh, uh, Hi Louis, come in!" Harry managed to get out with a slight shake in his voice, he stood aside to let the boy in. "wow it smells like pot in here! Like, so much man!" Harry stiffened as Louis turned to him, he noticed Louis' eyes squint at the boy. "Oh my, you're baked aren't you!" Louis exclaimed with a slight smirk on his face "Like a cake!" Niall shot out behind him laughing so hard he fell off the couch. Harry shot him a glare and before he could apologize Louis piped in "Sharing is caring." Louis said confidently giving Harry a wink before he turned around and joined Niall on the couch. Harry felt a burning at his cheeks and tried to coax the deep blush to subside as he sat on the couch inbetween Louis and Niall, due to the couch being made for 2 they where all extremely close, Harry could feel Louis upper arm brush against his and his leg touching his, he felt a tingle through his body. It was probably the weed he said to himself, Harry handed Louis the bong first due to him being completely sober.

"Ohhhh wowwwww, i've never been this high in my life" Louis said lazily, his head resting against the back of the couch as he face the two boys smiling lazily, Harry caught his glance and giggled at the boy looking as relaxed as can be. What Louis failed to realise is he had managed to move his left leg so it was resting across Harrys, Harry tried not to tense up not wanting to scare the boy or have him realise about his crush.

"Oi Louis my buddy." Niall purred happily to Louis, "Myes Niall boy." Louis laughed   
"Do you know a kid named Liam Payne by any chance?" Niall questioned with a raised brow.  
"Oh yes, he's a good friend! we're in all the same classes! why'd ya wanna know?" Louis said excitedly. He and Liam had been close since they started here at Saint Vlad's, the boys where total opposites, Liam being shy and reserved whilst Louis was loud and outgoing.  
"Just currrriouuuus" Niall said back slowly "Is he a good kisser" Niall winked at Louis.  
Harry snorted at the straight forwardness of Niall's question making Louis blush. "Uhhhhh yeah." Louis admited giggling. "Wait how do you know?" Harry blurted out with a tiny bit of jealousy behind the question. Louis was startled "uhh, welll, uhm, we... we where at a party and we'd both drank alot and we kinda made out, it didnt go any further, it was a one time thing and we even had a good laugh about it in the morning." Louis giggled "So yeah, he's a good kisser, he was rough and passionate, atleast that time he was." Harry felt relieved about the realisation that it was a drunken thing, but wait, did that mean Louis liked guys orrrr was it a once off thing? Harry furrowed his brow a little bit in thought. "hmmmmm sounds interesting" Niall smirked thinking about how it would be to make out with the tall muscular boy. Nialls was usually the dominant one but something about the thought of Liam being the one who took control sounded exhilerating.

"I'll put in a good word for you" Louis winked at Niall causing him to blush about them talking about him. "Oh fuck, look at the time, I gotta go lads thanks for having me over! lets do it again sometime!" Louis rushed and gave both the boys a quick hug goodbye and ran out the door to go back to his own dorm.

Louis.... hugged... harry.... Harry felt a strong tingling up his spine at the sensation, although it was only quick it felt so friendly.  
"Yeah we should probably head to bed dude." Niall yawned obviously tired. "Try not to wank over Louis." He teased to Harry. "Oh shut up Mr. Only bumped into a guy once and already want his tongue in my mouth." Harry laughed to Niall. Both of them headed to bed, Niall pulled down the blinds to block the soon rising sun from invading them and got into bed, he already heard soft snores from accross the room, Harry obviously was tired.  
And soon he himself felt the warmth of sleep and dream land engulfing his exhausted body.

Louis walked slowly through the green lush grass that surround all the buildings, with glazed and tired eyes he looked at his feet, knowing the exact route to go. A slight smile pulled at the edges of his lips. He felt good, he'd had fun and made some possible new friends. Niall was alot nicer than he thought and he giggled about Niall's curiosity about his room mate Liam and Harry, he saw a warmth in Harry, something inviting, funny, friendly and charming in that curly haired boy with deep green eyes. Louis snapped himself out of his thought realising he'd reached his location. A 3 story classical styled building made of dark stone with vines climbing up its walls.

Louis stumbled slightly into his dorm room. "LOUIS, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" a voice yelled with a tone of worry "I was worried." the voice squeeked. "Liam, its alright I'm fine I was with friends, its okay buddy." Louis replied giggling at Liam's protective ways. Louis kicked his light blue toms onto the floor walking over to his bed noting Liam had already found his way to his, tucked under the covers while spooning a pillow and looking at his alarm clock on his bedside table. Louis lifted his shirt over his head, showing a toned body taned all over. As he slipped into bed Liam sat up suddenly with a curious look across his face, "waiiiit, i know Zayn was busy with a girl, so who are these 'friends' you're on about?" Liam quizzed staring at Louis suspiciously. "oh, uhh yeah, well." Louis stumbled on his words "Yknow Niall Horan and Harry Styles, those guys." Louis managed to get out. A look of embarassment came across Liam's face, he stared down at his deep brown quilt covers as his face slightly reddened. "Uhhm yeah, I uh walked into Niall today, Harry was with him aswell." Liam quietly said still looking down. "Oh, well we kinda talked about you." Louis giggled sending Liam a wink. "Nighhhttt LiLi" Louis said through a yawn before turning of the lamp and pulling covers over his torso. Liam sat in his bed with a wide eyed look of suprise, curiosity and terror. He tried to brush it off, also deciding to head to bed so he wouldn't be so tired for the day. 'What does he mean they talked about me!? was it nice, mean whats going on!?' Liam panicked inside his head, deciding he needed to stop thinking of Niall, he took in deep relaxing breaths and he slowly started to calm before falling a sleep spooning one of his pillows.


	3. Casual Affair

A warm, strong hand gripped Nialls small waist as he lay sleepily on his bed in only his tight breifs. Niall jumped and turned around to see a soft but strong face and deep brown eyes that looked so warm and inviting, "L-Liam, what are you doin-" Niall was cut off with the smashing of Liams lips to his own, Niall stayed stiff, shocked for a few moments until melting into the warm embrace, Liams lips where soft yet rough, their mouths soon moved in sync and the kissing became more heated as Liam rolled Niall onto his back. This is when Niall noticed Liam was also in nothing but his underwear, he almost gasped at the sight of his strong broad shoulders and his perfectly sculpted torso that was hovering above his with the slightest bit of brown hair on his chest and snail trail. 

Liam resumed holding his lips onto Niall's, Niall felt Liam lick tentatively at his lower lip, asking for entrance, Niall immediately obliged letting Liam's tongue slip into his mouth, their tongues massaged eachother but Liam was holding dominance over it. Liam's lips where quickly off Niall's before he attacked his neck with kisses and nips at the skin before biting skin between his teeth and sucking, giving Niall a hickey. Niall tried his best not to make a sound, but he let out whimpers a whines of pleasure, writhing underneath Liam, He needed their bodys to touch, but Liam's hovered just out of reach. Liam drew his kisses and light nips and Niall's skin down his neck and collarbone, slowly dragging them down his pale, soft chest and abdomen. "Li-Liam, oh fuck, Liam pleaseeee" Niall whined barely able to get his words out through the whimpers and light moans he was emmiting.

"NIALL!!" A voice woke Niall, "go awaayyy Harry, you fucking woke me up, I was having a good dream!" Niall groaned whilst wrapping himself tighter in his quilt and hiding his face in his pillows. "Yeah no shit, I heard you saying Liam's name." Harry snickered "Liam, oh liam, yes!" Harry impersonated Nialls voice with slight exageration. Niall sat straight up, glaring at Harry making Harry step back a bit from the side of Nialls bed. "Don't you dare tell anyone! ESPECIALLY not your lover boy Louis!" Niall said sternly but still poking fun with the last statement. Harrys face now turning bright red, he looked at the floor "He's not my "lover boy" ass hole. Now hurry up and get ready, we'll be late for our first class!

Niall and Harry walked quickly through the corridors, the school had finally this year given up on uniforms and now just asked for clothing that isnt offensive. Niall wore a red tye dyed shirt that was a little over sized with the sleeved rolled up and black skinny jeans with a few holes and rips in them, whilst harry wore a pair of dark burgundy chinos and a plain black tshirt. 

First they had magic class, In the vampire world, Moroi possesed magical powers in the four elements, Water, Air, Fire and Earth. But each Moroi possesed strength in 1 particular element, Niall however was still yet to declare, he was the only one of his year level thus yet not to.

"UGH! This is fucking bullshit!" Niall yelled and punched a locker as he stormed out of his magic class room. Niall was angry that he was still yet to declare, he, a Horan still hadn't declared. He felt so much pressure to be the best royal he could be, but how could he if he was this weak!?  
"H-hey N-Niall, is everything alright?" A quiet voice asked behind him. "NO ITS NOT FU-" Niall yelled at the person speaking as he tuned him self around. Until he was met with those deep brown eyes from his dream last night, he felt his anger beggining to slowly fade and a calm wash over him just from looking into those gorgeous, warm eyes. "Uhhh, Niall?" Liam said noting Niall staring at him. "Oh, uh, yeah, sorry Liam, Yeah I'm fine, just stressed!" Niall snapped out of his trance and had an idea "Oh Liam, I was wondering, we both have history together sooo, did you wanna sit with me?" Niall questioned trying to sound as confident as possible but still holding a bit of anxiety in his voice, He looked up at liam hopeful to hear a yes. "Uh, yeah I suppose that could be nice, just try not to distract me okay?" Liam said with a hint of excitement in his voice which Niall had picked up on, 'Is he into me? Noooo, he must be excited to have a friend' Niall thought to himself. 

The two boys walked to their history class together and took a seat in the back much to Liam's dissapointment. Both Liam and Niall noted Harry and Louis walking towards the back aswell, Louis took a seat next to Liam and Harry next to Louis, "Fancy seeing you back here." Louis joked giving Liam a quick wink "Yeah you too." Liam retorted before glancing at Harry then back at Louis wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Louis poked Liam in the ribs giving Liam the sign to shut up.  
Much to Liam's suprise Niall didn't distract him at all, infact Liam was distracting Niall, not that Niall seemed to mind. They both got to know each other quickly and found out they where both into much the same music, Niall was telling Liam about one of the times he was intoxicated and stripped infront of Harry trying to be funny until he accidentaly pulled his underwear down with his pants. Liam let out a slight giggle which soon turned into a loud happy laugh causing him to fall off his chair, Niall could't help but smile at how the boy seemed to glow gold asthough his happiness was producing an aura, Why was Niall so attached to this boy? Why was he any different? Niall and Liam where snapped out of their amusement and laughing by a loud voice coming from the front of the room. "Mr. Payne, I never expected you of all people to be involved with THOSE two, and even you Mr. Tomlinson! Now may I continue on with my lesson without anymore disruptions?" A young Moroi with a less than pleased look on his face boomed. Liam quickly sitting on his chair and straightening himself out, "Uh, yes sorry Mr. Malik, wont happen again, it wasn't their fault, really." Liam quickly replied, "I am soooo sorry for that." Niall whispered apologetically, placing a friendly hand on Liam's thigh, Liam did all he could not to gasp at the closeness of Niall to his face and the feeling of contact on his thigh, it sent butterflies in his stomach swarming and electricity through his veins, all too soon the Niall had sat back in his chair and removed his hand from Liam's leg, Liam almost sighed at the loss of contact. 'Ugh, why did I enjoy that? This IS Niall Horan we're talking about, but from what i've experienced, he's actually kind of sweet.' Liam thought to himself confused as to why he now wished Niall's face was close again and his hand touching him. With that the bell rang, as everyone packed up Liam noticed Harry and Louis walk out together, stuck in conversation not even noticing anyone else. As Liam lifted his bag over his shoulder he felt a light tap on his shoulder, turning around, it was Niall. "Uhh, so you seem really cool, uhh heres my number, incase you wanted to chat or hang out sometime? if you want to that is, because if you don-" Niall rambled on before being cut off "Of course I do! Gimme that." Liam said almost a bit too excitedly snatching the piece of paper with Niall's number on it from the irish boys hand. "I'll see ya round Niall." Liam said in a flirty tone giving Niall a wink before walking out the door of the classroom heading towards the Library.

"You did what!?" Louis exclaimed excitedly jumping up and down infront of Liam in their doorm room. "I may of winked at him and flirted a bit, I got his number too?" Liam said questioning himself, "What the hell!? you never do that! I mean this is awesome but, why the sudden change, whats so special about Niaaaaallll" Louis said drawing out Niall's name in a playful tone. "Uhhh, I dunno, he's really sweet and well, he is hot, like the blonde hair and Irish accent, CMON, who makes a human that well!? But yeah, he just seems different than what people say he is." Liam said hiding his face a bit and blushing at his admitance to attraction to the school bad boy Niall Horan. "OooOOoOoOoo, you should go on a date or something, and tell me how the sex is!" Louis giggled giving Liam a nudge to the side with his elbow, Liam blushed deeper, thinking of what sex would really be like with Niall, Just thinking of the boy naked gave the his body shivers. "Hey says you! You where literally so distracted by Harry that you didn't even say goodbye, I thought you where going to go makeout or something." Liam scoffed 

Niall and Harry where walking back to their dorm while both boys where caught in thought Niall of Liam, the wink he gave him and the way he talked, was he coming onto him? Surely not! While Harry was just thinking about how funny Lou, which he had quickly began to call Louis, was and how beautiful his smile was, oh and maybe a little about his butt.  
As they walked on the footpath through a courtyard a large crow, black as night swooped for Niall, the boys quick reflexes served him well, allowing him to duck quickly before he heard a loud thump and crack, turning around he saw the crow on the floor, twitching whilst making faint noises, it had flown into the wall behind the boys. Before he new an urge in Niall took over as he began walking upto the bird, struggling for life. Niall knelt down in front of it placing a hand out and looking directly into the birds eyes. "Niall, what are you do-" Harry began before he was interupted but the same crow that had just been twitching and dying on the floor flew past him, asthough nothing had ever happened, Harry was astonished and lost for words, what had just happened? Before he could ask, Niall fell onto his side on the ground unconcious. "Niall!" Harry yelled, running to the boy and grabbing his head, "Niall are you okay!? What happened!?" He asked panicking, fear for his best friend washing over him. "mmm, tired." Niall mumbled almost inaudiably, "Oh thank fuck you're alright! C'mon lets get you to bed then." Harry sighed with relief picking his smaller friend up bridal style and carrying him to their dorm.

Throughout the week Harry had noticed Niall becoming withdrawn and he began worrying for his friend, usually in class he'd be upto no good, but instead he sat through each class without saying a word , looking off into space. Something was wrong, Niall was never like this, he's usually carefree a chirpy and takes any opportunity to crack a joke or cause trouble. "So, are we still on for the movie night tonight?" Louis whispered to Harry whilst nudging him in the ribs with his elbow, "Uh, yeah of course Lou, wouldn't miss it!." Harry smiled to Louis, a thought came over him, "Hey Louis, I'm worried about Niall, like really worried. Do you think you could get Liam to hang with him in my dorm while im at yours?" Harry asked hopefully. "Yeah of course, plus it'll give us some time alone." Louis replied quickly giving Harry a wink. 'Wait... what did that mean, whats he planning? Will he kiss me!? No, of course not, he's not into me like that, right?' Harry thought to himself, he was anxious but excited, he gets to hang with Louis, who he has developed quite the crush on. And they'll be alone, on the couch with movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of my pre written chapters! so look forward to a new one next week <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! Leave a comment and favourite to keep track of when I update! :D ♥♥


End file.
